The Administrative Core for WV-INBRE will be responsible for (1) overseeing the growth and development of the biomedical research network, (2) providing biomedical research opportunities, mentoring and training for network faculty and students, and (3) providing day-to-day logistical support to the WV-INBRE network and the External Advisory Committee (EAC). The AC will be composed of the PI (Dr. Gary Rankin, Marshall University (MU)), the PC (Dr. Stan Hileman, West Virginia University (WVU)), the Bioinformatics Core Director (Dr. James Denvir, MU), the Genomics Core Director (Dr. Donald Primerano, MU), Summer Research Program Director (Dr. Elsa Mangiarua, MU), Evaluation Coordinator (Dr. Nalini Santanam, MU), Mentoring Coordinator (Dr. Andrew Shiemke, WVU), the WV-INBRE/HSTA Coordinator (Valerie Watson, WVU), the Faculty Research Development Program Coordinator (Dr. Werner Geldenhuys, WVU), and the Tracking Coordinator (Dr. Piyali Dasgupta, MU). The AC will work with the Steering Committee (SC), which will develop strategies for interacting with the EAC and help oversee the development of workshops, webinars, etc., review progress of the major research projects at least once per year, and work with the EC to determine the impact of WV- INBRE on the development of the primarily undergraduate institutions (PUIs) and Project Investigators. The EAC will be composed of the current five members, who will attend all SC meetings and provide evaluation, guidance and assistance in project review and selection. Members of the AC will direct the Bioinformatics Core, Genomics Core and Developmental Research Project Program. Dr. Mangiarua, with assistance from Drs. Geldenhuys and Shiemke, will oversee the summer research program to provide summer research opportunities to PUI students and faculty. Dr. Santanam will coordinate all evaluations (internal and external; formative and summative) of the WV-INBRE program. Dr. Shiemke will oversee mentoring of network investigators and help match PUI researchers with appropriate mentors or mentoring teams. Ms. Watson will coordinate the highly interactive WV-INBRE ? Health Sciences and Technology Academy (HSTA) initiative. HSTA is a NIH Science Education Partnership Award (SEPA) program that focuses on minority and disadvantaged high school students, involving them in STEM and biomedical research projects. Dr. Geldenhuys will oversee the Faculty Research Development Program, which provides pilot funding, travel funds and equipment grants to the PUI investigators. Dr. Dasgupta will coordinate tracking of the students who participate in WV-INBRE sponsored research project. Tracking Coordinator is a new position for Phase IV.